My sisters a what?
by Laugh.Live.Love.Dogs
Summary: Harry is a wizard, and many secrets are kept hidden away from him-but not this one. When Voldemort fails to kill the two twins, Dumbledore realizes what to do. Harry soon realizes that HE himself is a demigod, and his long lost sister is attending Camp Half Blood. Half wizard, Half Demigod-what will he do?
1. Hallie and Harry

On one chilly October night, Lily and James and their two twins were playing inside a warm house.

Harry giggled as James made some shiny bubbles that reflected himself out of his wand. "Our first Halloween together, Harry and Hallie." He chuckled as Hallie tottered towards him, trying to pop the bubbles while Harry was nudging him to help mount his little broom.

Lily managed to suppress a smile. "No riding brooms in the house, Harry." She said sternly.

"Aww come on. They might as well have a little fun, wouldn't they?" James flicked his wand and the two twins flew up into the air.

Lily bit her lip, not with worry, but with affection. James caught both Potter twins safely, as he always did.

Harry roared with laughter as his Father tickled him, a joyous light dancing in his eyes. Harry and Hallie had a lot in common-for example, they loved flying, they had messy black hair, and they both had almond green eyes shaped exactly like Lily's. She was proud of that.

Hallie bobbed up and down her feet, trying to catch the bubbles once more. As the bubbles were charmed to not pop, Hallie seemed frustrated. James waved his wand once more, and the bubbles all popped at Hallie's slightest touch.

As the time passed late into the night, the two Parents of the two twins didn't hear a swish of a cloak. But they did hear their front door creak open.

"Answer the door, James." Lily said. "What's the magic word, dearest?" James joked. "Please?" Lily sighed. A few seconds later a man approached them-red pupils, thin lips and a snake-like nose-it was Voldemort.

"Lily, run!" James shouted. "It's him! I'll try to hold him off!". Lily hurriedly picked up the twins, and ran towards the door leading upstairs. She hesitated, then looked back at her Husband. Those messy black hair, smart quidditch reflexes...

She whipped around as a flash of green light illuminated the Potter's living room, hugging the two twins tightly to her chest.

Next thing Lily knew, she was in her bedroom. After putting Harry in a crate and Hallie under her blankets, she tried to lock the door.

"Alohamora!" A voice, a terrifying voice chanted the charm, and opened the door.

"Please, give Mercy! There only babies, only babies. Kill me instead!" Lily begged, tears falling from her eyes. "Stand aside, girl!" The man shouted. "Stand aside!"

"No, No! Kill me instead!" Lily screamed.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The man shouted, and after a flash of green light, Lily Potter crumbled dead to the floor.

Now Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry.

Hallie walked towards the man as if he was her dad, and as if James was about to make another bubble. She stretched out her hand-

As Voldemort shouted something inaudible, there was a flash of green light.

Hallie's arm, just below her wrist grazed the curse. She cried and cried and cried. Behind her, Harry was bawling to.

There was always something different about the Potters. Now, it was both of their scars. Hallie has a lightning shaped on below her wrist, while Harry had one on his forehead.


	2. A wizard? A witch?

It was a surprise when _she_ came to Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth still remembered clearly.

It was a nice warm day in Camp Half-Blood, and seven-year old Annabeth was learning a new move from Luke.

"Now, when an enemy strikes you from the TOP, then twist around to avoid it, then Attack at the side," Luke was saying, arming young Annabeth.

"Let's try. One, two, three!" Luke striked from the TOP, and if Annabeth had been a normal mortal she would have been sliced in half.

Luckily, she whirled around as Luke had instructed, and she dodged Luke's sharp blade and struck him slightly on his side.

"Nice," Luke commented, leaning on his sword, "Not bad.". Annabeth blushed slightly.

Then she saw a shadow behind Luke.

"Luke, what's that?" She asked, pointing her dagger behind him.

Luke whipped around as a man with half-moon shaped glasses and a Long white beard and weird clothes, Long black... Annabeth couldn't think of a word for it... purple robes? He was also carrying a bundle. The man was attracting lots of campers, some holding swords, and some still in their night stuff, puffy eyed.

Chiron came trotting towards them. His eyes widened. "Albus?". "Heroes, you have a new camper." Chiron cried after a minute of quick discussion. "Her name is Hallie, and-well, well-. She will be staying at the Hermes Cabin for a while.". The man, Albus Dumbledore nodded at Chiron, handed over the bundle of blankets, then with a loud pop! he disappeared into thin air.

After the campers had calmed down, Chiron whispered to Annabeth, "Annabeth, will you join me in the Big House, dear?"

Annabeth followed Chiron while telling Luke she'd be back.

"Yes, Chiron?" Annabeth asked once she had been seated and had one marshmallow.

"I've got to tell you something," Chiron said, "this girl isn't normal."

"We're all not normal, Chiron," Annabeth smiled slightly while chewing on her marshmallow.

"I mean," Chiron continued, "she's a witch. She has powers."

"What?" Seven-year old Annabeth cried. "Like goddess Hecate?"

"Yes, wizards and witches are people who are blessed by Hecate."

"Then how did she pass-pass...T-Thalia's tree?" Annabeth muttered in a Whisper.

"She's a half-wizard, half demigod. She has a Brother, a boy who escaped a being like Gaya, but when she gets older, will you promise to keep it a secret? It's best when she knows at the right time. And do not tell anyone." Chiron said.

"Sure Chiron. Which parentage is she in?" Annabeth asked.

"No claim yet." Chiron shook his head.

"Ok, bye Chiron!" Annabeth hugged one of Chiron's legs (because she wasn't tall enough to reach his waist) and walked slowly out of the big house.

It was all so confusing.

 **Ok, did you guys enjoy it? Hope you did!**

 **Thanks for reading, and the reviews! So Annabeth and Percy will be six years older than Hallie and Harry. The only people who know about the twins, Demigods and wizards so far will be Dumbledore, Chiron, Annabeth, Minerva and Hagrid. So far. Thanks for reading, and check out my other published stories!**

 **Thanks!**


	3. I’m Also Going, MsBeth!

**Hey guys! I'm back! Finally! Sorry for the late update. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **-O-**

 _-A few years later-_

"No, no, no!" Annabeth shouted at Hallie, as the six year old girl came running down the raining field. "Who said _you_ were coming?". "Nobody." Hallie said as she shrugged off Annabeth's hands on her wet backpack. "I'm coming." She said determinedly.

Hallie had grown into a young six year old girl, and had resulted into a girl with slightly messy black hair and almond green eyes. She was the first camper who had been here since baby-hood age 1, and she was the most well-trained for her age, and even older ages too. Her necklace with six clay beads rattled around as she nodded furiously.

"I'm going to come." Hallie said again, with a fierce glare in her green eyes, her hair dripping from the rain. "I don't want to stay here alone, Ms.Beth," Hallie said, using the nickname Annabeth had gotten annoyed to from a Long time ago. "Besides, I've never _actually_ been on a quest before. Is that right, Grover?" She asked, kicking Grover slightly. "Bahhh!" Grover cried, rubbing his thighs. "Oh, yes, of course.". "See?!" Hallie said.

"Well," Annabeth said, "Well... fine! Ask Chiron.". Annabeth smiled slightly as the girl jumped up and down in excitement.

"ChiRONNNNNN!" Hallie shouted at the blurry figure trotting towards them in the rain.

"Can I go with Annabeth? Can I? Can I? Pleeeeaaaaase?" She begged him. "Hallie, it's not Annabeth's quest. It's Percy's quest. Therefore, he has to choose." Chiron smiled. "Percy Jackal-Head Jackson?!" Hallie asked. "That cruel boy who I could have sliced in half in 'Capture The Flag'?". "Hal, he isn't cruel." Annabeth said. "He didn't even know that water could help him.". "Well, fine." Hallie said. "I'll ask him.".

Chiron cut in, "Anyways, a quest is only fit for three people, which are currently Annabeth, Percy, and Grover.". "Well, I can just be their, their..." Hallie hesitated, looking for the right words. "Their... bodyguad?" Hallie looked at Annabeth, asking if she had said the words correctly. "BodyGuard" Annabeth corrected her. "Yeah, I can just be their bodyguard!" Hallie grinned with her two missing teeth showing a big difference.

"Okay." Chiron sighed, knowing he couldn't change the six year old's mind. "Annabeth, take care of her, okay?" "Sure Chiron." Annabeth sighed back, as she watched another figure run across the field. "Finally!" Hallie said, impatiently.

Percy ran across the field, all dry, as he could control any liquid substance. "Hey, sorry I'm la-Wait, what is she doing here?" He asked Chiron. He wasn't so happy to see the six year old girl after she had cut him in several parts of his body. He winced as he thought about it. "She has wished to join the quest." He sighed.

"Please!" She cried. Her voice sounded really different, and this surprised Percy as she had used a menacing tone in 'Capture The Flag'. "Nope." Ha said. "Nope nope nope nope nope no-fine!". "Yippeeeeeee!" She shrieked.

"Be safe Annabeth, Daughter of Athena, Grover, Satyr, Percy, Son of Poseidon, and Hallie, Daughter of..." Chiron cleared his thought, "Hallie, Unclaimed Daughter. Argus will come and pick you up. Best of luck."

 **-O-**

 **Please Enjoy and review!**


	4. Olympus

**OK, so, I thought about it and the main idea of this story is about Hallie going to Hogwarts and Harry finding out he's a Demigod, right? So I'm just going to make the 'Quest' part short. Every quest Hallie goes with Percy will be two chapters long. One chapter will be the starting part of the quest, and the second chapter will be the last part of the quest and/or an important part during it. So even if this chapter is the last part, please enjoy, as there will be more longer chapters for Hallie and Harry at Hogwarts!**

 **-O-**

"Wait...which of you is Hallie's parent?" Percy asked, his voice slightly shaking. Zeus, who was in mid-pace, stopped and glanced at Poseidon, still holding his Master Bolt he had just gotten back from Percy as if it were a sphere.

Zeus cleared his throat. "The time will come, and when it does, well, don't be to shocked about it." He sighed, walked back to his throne and sat down. "Ooooookay." Percy sighed in unison with Zeus. "Hallie will be sooooo disappointed.". "However," Zeus continued, "we shall make sure to take your friend Grover and your other friend, Hallie from Hades's. That brother of mine shouldn't be dealing with living with mortals, for one thing."

Athena, who looked elegant even in a simple gown stood up and declared, "I wish to speak to my Daughter," She said, "alone.". Percy's dad, with his slightly tanned skin and salty-ocean scent stood up too, saying, "I also wish to speak to Percy, alone.". Athena had a shadow of a glare, but she, without a word, stalked off to Annabeth, and shrunk slowly to a normal human size.

Poseidon followed Athena and shrunk while Percy glanced at Annabeth, who was looking very serious, wondering what Athena was talking about. Annabeth's stormy gray eyes got even stormier, and her brows were scrunched together with seriousness or shock? Percy didn't know.

- _TimeSkip-_

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Percy asked, slightly worried. "Hmm?" Annabeth asked her eyes out of focus. "Oh, no, I don't need tea, but thanks, Percy.". "What?!" Percy asked, stunned. "Hello? Earth-to-Annabeth.". "Umm... yeah. Science is quite interesting." Annabeth replied, nearly banging into a large bolder. "Never mind." Percy sighed, as he pulled Annabeth from a bolder she could clearly not see at the moment.

"I...Hallie...Complicated...Didn't know..." was all Percy could hear from Annabeth's muttering.


	5. Two New Campers

**Hi guys! For some reason, I recently have been obsessed in finishing and writing this story. Anyways, enjoy! If you think there has to be more characters, please PM me!**

 **-O-**

"Hallie, Percy, Annabeth, And Grover. We have had some new campers," Chiron said as they gathered around after a pleasant afternoon of swimming, "Would you bring us our two new campers, please?" Chiron asked an orange-headed camper. He nodded and left.

"Why is it a big deal?" Percy asked curiously, as they usually had to get to now knew campers gradually by themselves, if they missed the welcoming announcement.

Hallie was unconcerned, twirling her dark black hair with her finger.

Soon enough, two boys walked towards the tree they were standing below. One seemed about three years older, and one seemed about Hallie's age, about six or something.

The older boy had attractive eyebrows and perfect brown hair. Some girls about his age were hiding behind the tree, swooning as the older boy put his hand through his hair.

To Hallie, though, at that time, he was just a normal boy. And normal boys could just be friends.

The other boy had slightly pale skin and paler blonde hair. He was only slightly taller than Hallie, and he seemed slightly cold and uncomfortable. He also was a normal boy to Hallie, though for some reason she had a feeling that they wouldn't be good friends.

"This is Cedric Diggory and Draco Malfoy," Chiron said. "Hi!" The older boy, Cedric, grinned. "Hi," Hallie replied back, grinning broadly. The younger boy, Draco, didn't say anything, though, so Hallie just shrugged and gave a simple "Hi.". Draco did not respond. Chiron cleared his throat. "Campers, a word?". Cedric grinned at Hallie and followed Chiron. Draco finally looked up from the ground, looked at Hallie for the first time, blushed slightly, and ran off.

"Well, That was weird." Grover said. "I wonder what Chiron's up to..." Hallie said quitely, but not quitely enough. Annabeth, especially having her good hearing, said, "Well, don't bother to find out. It's private, I Guess.".

Hallie craved for the desire to hear Chiron's conversation, and as she was still too young to control her emotions, she ran off towards Chiron before anyone noticed. She hid behind a tree. "-so, Cedric And Draco, make sure not to tell anyone about _this_ yet," Chiron was saying, "It will make situations worse.".

Hallie banged her forehead on the tree. She had missed the important part where Chiron was telling the campers the definition of _this_. Hallie immediately rubbed her forehead, and realised her mistake. Soon enough, the young boy, Draco, peered behind the tree.

Hallie had climbed up the tree as fast as her small six-year-old-self would allow her. Luckily, Draco didn't look up, and so Hallie sighed with relief. She decided to keep this information for herself, as she thought this memory would disappear if she told this to anyone. She walked to the Hermes Cabin, and sat down on her bed, which some of the Hermes kids had ruined. She didn't mined, though.

Hallie sighed, and later that night drifted off to a frightful sleep, where she dreamed, once more, of the flash of green light and a women's scream for mercy.

 **-O-**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Necklaces and Beads

**Hi guys! As I told you, I've lately been obsessed with 'My Sister's A What?!', so, even though this is quite early, and even if I'm on a holiday trip, I want you guys to enjoy this and I enjoyed writing this also. So, please enjoy!**

 **-O-**

"No, you can't do it like that!" Hallie snorted. "Then what?" Draco asked, with his slightly drawl voice.

The two were doing some training and Pegasi riding on a warm afternoon. It had been a few months since the first quest, and Cedric and Draco had become fast friends with Hallie.

"Flying stuff are weird," Draco continued, "It can buck you off, you know.". Hallie sighed as Seven-year-old Draco Malfoy Aimee a kick at the Pegasus who glared angrily. "I KNOW," Hallie sighed, and Draco grinned. "But they won't if you stop trying to kick them!". Draco stuck a tongue at Hallie and the two chased each other for a couple of minutes.

"Try riding it now," Hallie grinned. "I told you, they can buck you off! I only ride broomsti-" Draco clapped a hand on his mouth. "Oh no. I shouldn't have said that...". "A broomsti? What on earth is a broomsti?" The seven year old girl asked, curiously. "Nothing." Draco muttered. "Perhaps I should ask Annabeth about it... after all, she's about six years older than us. She's," Hallie cleared her throat as she said, "Wiser.". "Oh no no no no no no no no no!" Draco shouted, his pale eyes wide with alarm. _Chiron will KILL me if Annabeth told Hallie_ , Draco thought.

"Fine, then try riding the Pegasi," Hallie said, "and I'll just keep 'Broomsti' to myself.". "Eh..." Draco bit his lip, "Fine.".

And soon they were off riding on the backs of two brown Pegasi. Even though the Hallie's Pegasus didn't seem to like her as much, she could tell by the glint in Draco's eyes that he was actually enjoying the flight.

They returned safely to the ground, and to Draco's amazement his Pegasus didn't buck him off but rather gently put him on the ground. Hallie's Pegasus, However, bucked her so hard that she went flying through the air and fell on a pile of jagged stones.

"You okay?" Draco asked as he ran towards the rocks. Hallie sat up, spewing weeds from her mouth. Except for the fact that she had a several cuts on her face and arms, she seemed to be alright.

"Hey, you should go to the healing center, " Draco said, his eyes widening. "That cut looks painful." He pointed at an especially big one on her arm.

"This?" Hallie said as she glanced down at it, "Oh, that's not a cut, it's just a jagged old scar I had since I was a baby. Anyways, I feel fine!" She jumped to her feet and grinned at Draco. "And besides, I don't want to spend less time with a Friend who's leaving tomorrow." Hallie declared. "Ok, if you says so," Draco shrugged.

"But the way, where are you going again?" Hallie asked, who had spent her entire life on camp. "My house, in Britain.". "Oh, OK." Hallie grinned.

Suddenly Hallie stopped. "It must be nice, you know," she sighed, "To actually know who your parent is. Most seven year olds like you are already claimed. I would never have known you were Son of Nemesis, or that Cedric was Son of Apollo.". "I-" Draco's voice faltered, leaving an awkward silence.

"Do you want to find Cedric?" Hallie asked him, looking for a change of subject. "He is also leaving tomorrow, you know. He says he's going to start a British school next year. He almost told me the name of that school, something like 'Hogurts' or something. Or we could find Percy, or Annabeth, or-" Hallie stopped as Draco's expression went dark. "What's wrong?" She asked him. "Nothing." He said, and he walked away.

Hallie shrugged and walked away to find Cedric Diggory. "Hey! Hal!" Percy waved at her. Hallie waved back, and was Glad to see Cedric next to him, grinning at her. "Hi," Cedric grinned. "Hi!" Hallie grinned back. "Tell me, what was that school you said you were going to next year?" Hallie asked slyly. "Hallie, I toooold you, it's secret," Cedric bit his lip, "I gotta go home to Britain because my dad's gonna buy me an early wan-" Cedric bit his tongue to stop talking. "OooooK? I Guess..." Hallie sighed and stored _'wan'_ for later.

"Anyways, Chiron told me to give you this," Hallie grinned as she took out a necklace from her jeans. "He was busy, so he told me to give your necklace from me. See? It's one bead with a bow and arrow from when you won the shooting contest!". "Thanks," Cedric smiled broadly as he put it on. He glanced at Hallie's neck. "I still have a Long way to go to have as much as you— you have seven! Even Percy has barely two." Cedric grinned at the older boy next to him, and Percy grinned back. Hallie snorted.

"Me? I-" Hallie gasped suddenly as her old lightning shaped scar prickled. It did prickle once in a while, but it was always a surprise. Percy's sea-green-eyes met Hallie's almond-green-ones. He crouched down as Hallie sucked in a shallow breath. "Are-are you okay?" He asked worriedly. "N-Nothing..." Hallie said. The pain had gone as fast as it had come. "Hal, you better should go to the healing center— you look awful," Percy said as he pointed out all the scratches on her face and arms.

"Fine!" She shouted and raised her hands. "I give up. But first, I need to find Draco and give him his bead necklace. It's his first one, you know, and he can't miss it.". "Draco walked past here just a minute ago—he was fuming," Cedric shrugged, "Did you have a fight or anything?" "No! The only thing I said was let's go find you, or Percy, or Annabeth. That's all." Hallie muttered. Cedric And Percy exchanged glances. "OK, HallieBallie, if you say so." Percy grinned. Hallie stuck out her tongue and ran off.

She soon found Draco in the Nemesis cabin. "Draco?" Hallie asked softly. Draco jumped,a don turned around. "This is yours," Hallie said as she handed that necklace with a small bead on it, "Chiron asked me to give it to you.". "I- thanks." Draco whispered.

"Anytime.".

 **-O-**

 **Yay! Hope you enjoyed it—this is a especially Long one!**


	7. QUEST! QUEST! QUEST! QUEST!

There were screams everywhere. Campers running, some holding swords, others holding daggers. And where was Annabeth when they needed her?

"Hallie!" Clarisse, her voice as gruff as ever, shouted to her, "Get the border patrol to me!". Hallie nodded, and ran towards Thalia's Tree where several campers where trying to block a big, weird mechanical bull. "Clarisse needs the border patrol," Hallie panted, "Hurry!". The campers ran towards the small figure screaming out orders.

Who knew this would happen? It had been a fine morning. Hallie had got up, washed, dressed into an orange camp T-Shirt and long blue jeans, collected her Celestial Bronze sword with an Imperial Gold handle, and walked off, not a care for her hair. Walking down to breakfast, she had lazily picked some strawberries.

That's when the commotion happened.

Two big, bad, mechanical bulls could be seen right on the edge on the border. The Pine Tree's colours where dull and sickly looking, and just as a twig snapped the bulls roared and ran inside the camp.

Hallie dimly remembered Annabeth showing her a picture of the same bull, Clochis or Colchis or something bull, but she had not been paying attention.

Now, Hallie dodged fire from the two bulls and grabbed a bow and arrow from one of the injured campers. "Hang on there," She panted as she aimed the arrow directly at Bad Bull Number 1's hide. She shot, but the arrow just bounced off harmlessly against the bull's thick metal hide. "What?!" She shouted, and helped one of the Aphrodite girl her age, seven, up to her feet.

She glanced up to see Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson running towards them, with a Cyclops behind the border.

Her mistake — Hallie dropped her sword as the bull bellowed and shot fire at her — she managed to dodge it but barely. Most of it caught her arm and now she rolled on the ground in pain, clutching her burning, raw sword arm. She hurriedly put her sword back in it's case strapped on her waste, not wanting to lose it.

The next thing she knew Annabeth and Percy was standing next to her. "Hallie! Oh my gods, are you okay?" Annabeth asked frantically. Hallie grinned slightly, and then winced. Her arm felt limp and burning on her side. "Oh gee," Percy bit his lip as he saw the damage on her sword arm, "You should go to the Apollos', they have medical people.".

"No time!" Hallie gasped as Bad Bull Number 2 came charging towards some campers. "Go!". The two campers both nodded and jumped to their feet, running towards the destruction.

Nearby, Hallie heard the Cyclops say, "Can't go in!".

The seven year old girl staggered to her feet, and stumbled over patches of grass to prevent the cyclops from coming across the border. She wouldn't allow three monsters in the camp in one day! Just as she approached the small cyclops about an adult's size, a baby, she guessed, she heard a distinct voice ringing through the lawns and small hills.

"I, Annabeth Chase, give you permission to enter camp!".

"No!" Hallie shouted as the Cyclops lumbered towards the bulls. To the looks of it, Percy had been protecting a disgruntled Clarisse from a Bad Bull Number 1, but even someone like Percy couldn't last too long. Clarisse slipped from under Percy and charged at the other beast just as Bad Bull Number 1 opened it's mouth.

"No!" The Cyclops screamed, and lunged forward in front of Percy. Hallie was confused, wasn't the Cyclops the Bad guy? She had always learned it like that. The beast blew fire but the Cyclops was unharmed — fire couldn't harm them. The Cyclops punched the bull two times directly on it's ugly face. Bad Bull Number 2 was being taken care of Clarisse. She was on it, and had attacked it several times.

Hallie looked up Thalia's Pine Tree, now it's usual bright green needles were sickly and yellow looking, and in the middle of the bark there was a bullet hole sized mark, oozing yellow stuff all over. Nothing like this has ever, ever happened in her seven years of living there. What had happened to the camp's beloved tree?

-TimeSkip-

"It's been poisoned," Percy said as soon as she met up with him and Annabeth, "But I think I might know who did this.".

"Poisoned?" Hallie asked, her green almond eyes wide with fear, "We have to tell the 'New' activities director!".

"Chiron?" Percy asked, "Isn't he the activities director?". "No," Clarisse butt in, wiping her brow, "He's fired,didn't you know? You have been gone way to long."

Suddenly Percy remembered Luke's cold voice last summer when he poisoned Percy,

' _I began to dream of Kronos,' Luke had said, his eyes steely. 'He convinced me to steal something worthwhile, something no hero had ever had the courage to take.'_

 _'I've been used? Look at yourself. What has your dad ever done for you? Kronos will rise. You've only delayed his plans. He will cast the Olympians into Tartarus and drive humanity back to their cave. All except the strongest — the ones who serve him.'_

 _'Goodbye, Percy. There is a new Golden Age coming. You won't be a part of it.'_

"Percy?" Annabeth's thick voice brought him back to reality. "Are you okay?".

"Yeah," Percy muttered, still deep in thought, "Yeah."

"Hey, Percy, What is that Cyclops doing here?" Hallie asked, staring open-mouthed at Tyson, getting her sword at the ready. "Should I kill it?".

"No," Percy said, "He's a friend.".

"Percy, stop daydreaming and let's go to the big house."

-TimeSkip-

After the chariot race where the Monster pigeons had attacked and everything had turned into a disaster, Percy, Annabeth and Tyson were doing the chores as the new activities director, Tantalus said that they had ruined everything, which just wasn't fair as they had actually saved the campers from turning into bones only. Tyson just plunged his hands into the lava which were used to wash dishes instead of water, but Percy and Annabeth had trouble with their extra fire-proof gloves.

In the meantime, Percy told Annabeth about his dream about Grover trapped in the sea of monsters and finding the _Fleece_. "Why is this such a big of a deal anyways?" Percy asked Annabeth as they washed dishes, all gross and sweaty.

"It's the Golden Fleece, Percy, from Jason and the Argonauts. You do know that story, don't you?".

"Umm...".

So, Annabeth spent the rest of the time telling him about Jason's story. "And so because the Fleece attracts satyrs as it emits a powerful force of nature, satyrs get attracted, thinking it's Pan, the god of nature. Then Polyphemus get's to eat them. Grover said he was in the sea of monsters, right?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah," Percy nodded, "But what is this sea anyways?".

Annabeth stared at him as though she thought he was playing dumb. "The Sea of Monsters. The same sea Odysseus sailed through, and Jason, and Aeneas and all the others."

"So...you mean the Mediterranean?"

"No. Well yes, but no."

"Another straight answer. Thanks."

"Look, Percy, it used to see the Mediterranean, yes. But it shifts locations as the West's centre of power shifts, like Mount Olympus being above the Empire State Building, And Hades being under Loss Angeles."

"Right, but how would mortals not notice stuff like that, when ships disappear and get eaten and stuff?"

"Of course they notice, they just don't understand. The Sea of Monsters is currently off the East Coast of the U.S., just North-east of Florida. The mortals even have a name for it."

Percy felt realisation sink in as he said,

"The Bermuda Triangle?"

"Exactly."

-TimeSkip-

All the campers were in front of the bonfire which was Low and cold, on this particular day. Tantalus made cheery compliments that seemed to discourage the campers more. After boring minutes of half-hearted singing, Mr.D got up and walked away, muttering something like, _Chiron was much more fun_.

Just as Tantalus got to speak, Percy stood up. "Sir?".

"Ah, so our Kitchen Cleaner speaks. What is it?".

"We found something that can heal Thalia's Pine Tree.".

Before anyone could say anything, Percy started talking about his dream, the Golden Fleece, and the Sea of Monsters. "Sir, we need to retrieve the Fleece—we need a quest.".

The Bonfire roared higher than before as the campers shouted, "QUEST! QUEST! QUEST! QUEST!".

"No!" Tantalus smiled his cold smile.

"QUEST! QUEST! QUEST! QUEST!".

"Fine! You brats want a quest?"

"YES!"

"Then have it!" Tantalus roared, spit flying.

"But, Mr Jackson, do you know where the sea of monsters is EXACTLY located?" Tantalus asked, a soft smile curving in his lips.

A sudden memory hit him. "Yes,"Percy said, "Yes I do.".

"You do?" Annabeth whispered to him, eyes wide.

"Yes," Percy said, grinning.

"30, 31, 75, 12."

"Now, thank you for saying those meaningless numbers," Tantalus continued, but Annabeth cut him, eyes wide. "Yes, those are the coordinates the Gray Sisters told us!" She said.

"Well then, if you insist," Tantalus shouted over the cheer of noise, "The person saving camp half-blood shall be... Clarisse!".

"What?!" Percy shouted, standing up. "Wait, the dream came to me!".

Clarisse glared at him. "I accept the quest, I, Clarisse, Daughter of Ares!" She shouted, and walked to consort the oracle.

-TimeSkip-

Midnight was approaching, and Percy was on the beach, disheartened.

Should he go with Clarisse? but then, Tyson would be in trouble for letting him go, but Annabeth hated Cyclops. And then there was Hallie to worry about. She would be determined to go, but it would still be too dangerous for her.

As Percy was about to get up, a jogger with rumpled hair and a mischievous grin cam jogging up to him. Percy was alarmed at the thought of a mortal coming inside camp half-blood, but maybe it was possible now that Thalia's tree wa poisoned. "Can I sit down?" He asked. Normally a stranger sitting next to him would make Percy take caution, but he just nodded.

The jogger sat down just as his phone rang. He took out his phone from his pocket—and Percy's eyes widened as two snakes slithered on the phone case. "You have two snakes on your phone," Percy said. The jogger didn't seem to be listenening. _I love rats,_ George hissed inside Percy's head.

"Lord Hermes!" Percy said, surprised, "What are YOU doing here?"

"Well, I can't just leave you here, can I?"

"Is it about Luke?"

And so, a few minutes later, an overwhelmed Percy was to be seen, clutching some vitamin chews, some kind of bottle, and four backpacks.

He watched in the distance as he saw three figures running towards him in the dark; one big and not very distinct, one tall figure with her hair in a neat ponytail was definitely Annabeth, and a much smaller, messy haired girl was definitely Hallie.

As they approached, Percy had to make a desicion in five minutes before anyone found out they were missing—or they would be fed to the hungry harpies.

It was a desicion that would put his, and his friends life in danger.

The three, Hallie, Annabeth and Tyson panted as they caught up with Percy. Percy handed each of them a backpack and said, "We're going to the sea of monsters—we have to get the Fleece.". "Yes!" Hallie pumped her small fist in the air.

"Let's go catch a ship."

 **-O-**

 **Yay! This was, I think, the longest chapter EVER to be written in any of my books—as Long as my chapter was, hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
